


Leslie

by HandMonsters



Series: Lifetime [5]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: The happiness you finally deserved.Just a tiny little add-on to the rest of the series just to say thank you to everyone that has followed it on one heck of a journey...I probably would have given up on it if it weren't for you!





	Leslie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electricprerogative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricprerogative/gifts), [Aratoamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/gifts), [SpiritWolfStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/gifts), [fairwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairwhale/gifts), [Jollygoodday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jollygoodday/gifts), [KariTheMighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariTheMighty/gifts), [TheTsundereFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTsundereFangirl/gifts), [Atheriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atheriss/gifts), [Icarus_Aesir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Aesir/gifts), [JazzyKatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyKatz/gifts), [5atanCh1ld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5atanCh1ld/gifts), [Chungkienlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chungkienlu/gifts), [Kyorimatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyorimatsu/gifts), [mermoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermoth/gifts).



> The final bit of plot...I mean it this time - no more plot, the second special is just silly...but yes. 
> 
> And oh boy - that's a lot of names in the gift section...of course, the guests that left kudo's have my thanks too but I can't make it a gift and anyone who even contributed to a single hit! Like I said, I probably would have never finished this if it weren't for you guys.
> 
> You have my thanks! <3

Three years had passed since you’d left STEM. Three whole years gone by in the blink of an eye. 

A cool breeze caught you by surprise as you played with the mug’s handle, unable to focus as your eyes drift along the crowd. Waiting for her to show up. Leaning back, you took the mug with you, resting it’s warmth against your leg, grateful you’d worn a dress in the heat – feeling more comfortable with the sunglasses and large brimmed hat to hide your identity. You were waiting for Myra. The only time you really spent away from Ruben was to speak to her at the café every weekend. Saturday, three p.m. sharp every weekend. But she was late, and you were getting nervous. Ruben hadn’t particularly been keen on you meeting with her and you hadn’t liked the idea of continuing to associate with a MOBIUS agent even if you trusted her. Still, you weren’t going to pass up the opportunity to hear about your son. He’d been named Leslie…apparently he had your eyes, his father’s hair and a beautiful smile – and, as she’d explained with a chuckle, was raising as much hell as possible for a child in the MOBIUS HQ without getting himself into too much trouble. 

Myra herself had been a bit down, but you didn’t blame her, after the whole Beacon incident Sebastian had been put through extensive therapy under a MOBIUS operative to make him forget the whole thing – pass it off as if it never happened. You just wished she would turn up. 

Taking a sip of your drink, you continued to people watch. Ordinary people going about their daily lives. Smiling as you blend into that crowd. A dirty pick-up truck pulled up not too far down the street from you - not Myra’s. It would be a black car. Letting out a sigh, you checked your watch. Three thirty. If she didn’t turn up in another ten minutes you’d have to leave. Another sip. Another.

“Um – hello.” Startled, you turned, eyes snapping down to the young boy that stood beside you, timidly clutching a sealed envelope between his tiny fists. Unaware of the eyes that watched the whole thing unfold. 

“Oh - hi there, hello…” you managed, trailing off as you glanced nervously for any sign of the child’s parents before you leapt to any great assumptions – too late as he played with the envelope.

“Is your names – ah, (Y/N)?” 

“Yes it is.” He held out the envelope, watching hopefully with big (E/C) orbs. Watching as you took it from his hands.

“Myra made it.” He added quickly – knowing, knowing it was him as you slid from your seat and knelt before the smartly dressed boy.

“Myra?” You repeated and he nod, scrunching up his face as he stumbled for words.

“Mhm – Myra, she…said you’re Mummy – my Mummy…and her friend, said I can go home. Today. With Mummy.” Reaching out, you gently stroked his cheek like she’d done three years back – making sure you were awake and that he was real. Your heart lurching as he threw himself at you, hugging you tight, a gasp escaping your lips. Arms wrapping around the young boy as he sunk into your shoulder.

“Are you really my Mummy?” He whimpered.

“Yes, oh god yes!” You chirped. “Leslie.” He lent back, nodding with teary eyes.

“That’s me.” 

“Leslie.” You repeated again, giggling in nervous joy as smiled.

“Mummy.” 

“We can go home. Today. You can come home with me. We can go home and you can meet your Daddy – oh, first though, are you hungry, do you want a something to eat? A drink? We can stop off at a café” Slightly overwhelmed at first his smile wavered, before nodding enthusiastically as a cheeky grin spread from ear to ear.

“Ice cream!” He exclaimed, both of you laughing as you stood – scooping him into your arms and nuzzling your nose against his as he hugged you tight. 

“Anything for my little Leslie…” you soothed, glancing over your shoulder at the table and the drink as you left with a heavy heart. Myra had never turned up, but…her friend said Leslie could go home. Kidman resting against the steering wheel of the pickup truck with a smile. Glad to see them reunited – Leslie happy at the least, even if she didn’t agree with sending him back to his biological parents. Myra seemed to trust (Y/N) at the very least, and she’d asked him to be returned. That’d been one of the terms they’d agreed on before they took down MOBIUS. 

And now she could rest in peace. Her own family and her friends fixed the best she could manage. 

Switching the engine back on, she let out a sigh. Passing by the happy pair as she left.  
~

The letter made everything clear to you as you read it later that evening, Leslie fast asleep on your lap as you waited for Ruben to return home…soon drifting off yourself to the shallow breaths of your son as you cradled him in your arms…emotionally and physically exhausted from all the usual events of the day. 

Having never felt happier.

A happiness that continued to grow, soon beaten by the love you felt upon waking. Leslie gone, except, glancing across the room you couldn't help but smile. Sat at the piano Ruben and Leslie as the sweet sound of music and giggles filled your ears. The young boy trying to mimic his father as he played. Snuggling into the blanket that'd been lovely draped across you and watching in adoration.

Finally able to say.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
